


Exploration

by BabyBlainers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Facials, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlainers/pseuds/BabyBlainers
Summary: The morning after their first time, Jim spends some time exploring his lover and enjoying the differences between human and Vulcan anatomy. Aka: everyone has theories about Spock's dick, and this is me indulging in mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd! Since English is not my first language, please let me know if you notice any mistakes.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

For the first time in a very, very long time, James T. Kirk woke up in absolute heaven.

It's not like he didn't appreciate his time on the Enterprise; he lived for it. But as much as he loved being Starfleet's golden boy, there were a few things he'd never get used to. 

For one, the bed (even the captain's, go figure) was too hard for his taste; every morning, he was awakened by artificial light and the unpleasant sound of the alarm, and had to stretch his muscles more than once before considering himself ready for the day; and finally, as much as technology allowed them to replicate Earth's natural day/night cycle, it simply wasn't the same as the real thing, and in time it had its effect on people. 

Not to mention all the times when he had to sprint out of his room at fuck AM because _something_ had happened and the ship had gone on red alert.  
  
No. Today was nothing like that. He woke up when his body pleased; the bed he was sleeping on felt like heaven on his back; the slightly pink sun of the planet they were spending shore leave on was filtering from the large windows, and no sound from the streets could be heard that far up in the skyscraper where his room was located. 

But most importantly, he was draped on the most beautiful body he'd ever seen. 

Cracking his eyes open just enough, he admired Spock's lovely profile and relaxed expression, a peace in his features he could rarely see when he was awake. Half of his body was in contact with his partner's, his alien skin making the contact akin to hugging a giant heater. He gently caressed one of Spock's pectorals, trailing his fingers through the thick hairs that covered it and marveling at the strong muscles under the thin layer of olive skin. He certainly had appreciated their strength last night, when he had gotten held down and fucked harder and better than he'd ever had in his life. 

Not that Jim complained. If he shifted his legs slightly, he could still feel the burn from last night's activities, and he for one was a huge fan of the post-fucking soreness. It was proof he had an amazingly good time.

He shifted his attention to Spock's adorable pointy ears (oh, how he had loved nipping and sucking on them the night before...), too busy admiring his lover to notice Spock cracking an eye open.

"Is there a particular reason why you're staring at me, James?" Spock asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jim startled before he could stop himself, clearly taken by surprise. "Spock? Warn a guy, Jesus. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was in a light meditative state we usually achieve before awakening." Was the reply. "Vulcans-"

"Require less sleep than humans, yadda yadda, I know." Jim cut off Spock's sentence by kissing him soundly on the mouth. The kiss quickly deepened, Jim draping himself on Spock even more to reach his face and caress it while he worked on his pretty lips.

"Damn" he whispered when they parted, lovingly rubbing Spock's nose with his own, "I knew vulcans were perfect and amazing and everything, but you don't even have morning breath? This is just ridiculous. I'm sending an official complaint to Starfleet. 'Vulcans should no longer be allowed to be flawless', I'm titling it."

Spock's right eyebrow made its way closer to his hairline than Jim thought was possible. "Jim, of all the illogical things I've heard you say, this surpasses quite a few of them." Spock teased. "We don't have the same kind of bacteria in our mouth that you do. Your senses are probably not sharp enough to notice mine."

"Ah," Jim abandoned Spock's mouth in favor of kissing down Spock's pointy ear, and then his neck, "Jeez, you must find me disgusting, with your sharp senses and all." he said with a hint of self deprecation.

Spock's arm tightened around Jim's shoulder and he pressed a light kiss on top of Kirk's head, which was framed by a nest of unruly blond hair. "It is of no consequence" He assured, before timidly adding  _"...ashayam."_

Jim was pretty sure his heart was about to explode in his chest. 

"God," Jim growled against Spock's neck, "I fucking love it when you go all Vulcan on me." his kisses trailed even lower, reaching Spock's cute, green nipples and working them with little nibs and licks. "Is a language so logical supposed to be so sexy?" 

"It is not," Spock exhaled softly, clearly affected by Jim's ministrations. "But I suspect your extremely high libido might find enjoyment in some things not supposed to be sexual in nature."

"Mmh, bullshit. Vulcan is sexy. Vulcans are sexy. You're so sexy. God, I don't know how I did it these past few months."

At Jim's slightly incoherent sentence, Spock's body stiffened noticeably, and his muscles got more rigid under Jim's generous lips. 

"...Spock?" 

"I apologize for the...inconveniences I might have caused during the aforementioned period." Spock stuttered, clearly embarrassed as hell.

Jim felt like a complete idiot. He reached up, gently cradling Spock's face in his hands and looking into his beautiful dark eyes. "Hey, no," he reassured. "I'm sorry, Spock, didn't mean it like that. You were worth the wait. I'd wait a thousand times longer, gosh. Everything for you. You weren't ready, and it's ok."

His partner relaxed imperceptibly, a green flush forming on his cheeks. "If it is of any consolation," he admitted, not looking at Jim in the eye. "I myself did not find abstinence an easy task."

Jim grinned like a particularly satisfied cat. "Aha!" he said triumphantly. "My Vulcan just confirmed I wasn't the only one jerking it at warp speed for the entire time. Makes me feel less alone."

Spock looked at him with a hint of exasperation. "Nowhere in my sentence was it implied that I was 'jerking it at warp speed', James."

"Sure you did. I'm irresistible." Jim purred, nibbling at Spock's chin.

"That you are." Spock conceded with a sigh.

This, Jim thought. This happiness right here made all the bullshit that had happened in the past few months worth it.

It had been ten months since the amicable but awkward termination of Spock and Uhura's relationship, and two months since Jim and Spock had decided to take their heads out of the sand and acknowledge their obvious attraction to each other. 

Spock had loved Nyota dearly, but after a while they had mutually reached the conclusion that none of them was satisfied with the way things had turned out to be. After the breakup, Nyota had suffered visibly for a few weeks, even though she'd tried to hide it behind a patented impassive face, and Spock had spent many nights meditating on the reasons why the relationship hadn't worked out.

Surely, he had concluded, one of the reasons why things had gone sour was his own unwillingness to have any kind of intimate contact with Nyota. They kissed, held hands and occasionally slept in the same bed, but Spock had always stalled any kind of further exploration, leading to a series of very awkward discussions. Starting a sexual relationship was more serious for a Vulcan than it was for the average human, for a contact of such kind would surely establish a bond with the partner in question, and Vulcans took their bonds very seriously. Somehow, his body and mind hadn't responded to Nyota as a potential bondmate, and Spock hadn't found it in himself to force things. 

Then Jim had come into the picture.

First, it had started with little touches here and there. A hand on the shoulder while Jim was checking on Spock at his console, their fingers brushing while passing padds, Jim casually touching Spock's arms to communicate openness and trust.

Spock had felt it - felt the spark every Vulcan lucky enough to have a _t'hy'la_ feels upon finding them - but had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it out of both embarrassment and uncertainty of Jim's feelings on the matter.

They had danced around each other for the longest time, Jim touching Spock way more than acceptable for Vulcan standards and Spock letting him do it without protest. It had gotten so bad that, after coming clean about their relationship, they had discovered an Enterprise-wide bet on the day they would have finally admitted their feelings. Chekov, the little genius, had won, god knows how.

If anything was to thank for helping them finally see the light, it was that damned planet Sarpeidon. Thanks to a time machine of sorts invented by the locals to escape the planet's imminent demise, Jim and Spock had inadvertently been trapped in the equivalent of Sarpeidon's ice age. Feeling the strong emotions of his race five thousand years in the past, Spock had begun to revert to a passionate and fervent pre-reformation Vulcan. Confessing his feelings while being in that state had been almost inevitable: he'd tried to kiss Jim - and possibly claim him - in that occasion, but Jim, even if he wanted it as bad as Spock did, had refused to take advantage of his friend when he was incapacitated.

Spock had been very grateful for that, and had confirmed his feelings for Jim once back in his own time.

Jim thought back on the past two months while cuddling with Spock on the bed, luxuriating in the lazy morning and enjoying having, for once, zero responsibilities.

He'd been happy to wait, per Spock's request, to start being intimate with him. He understood the cultural significance sexual relations had for his lover, and for whatever time Spock needed he was happy to kiss, brush their fingers the Vulcan way and cuddle on the bed. 

When the opportunity for shore leave had made itself known, he'd discussed with Spock about the possibility of having their first time there, far from the Enterprise and in a place where they could relax and take their time. He wanted Spock's first time to be special (God knows his had been a total disaster), and he'd rented a room in the most expensive hotel in the city. Spock had agreed, nervous (even if he would've never have admitted it) but ready.

Turns out, once properly aroused, Jim's seemingly reserved and virginal Vulcan had turned into something he would never forget for as long as he lived.

He felt Spock's hand, the one that was on his shoulders a few moments prior, trail down his spine, feeling every vertebrae, until it reached the cleft of his ass cheeks and dipped two fingers in there. Spock growled possessively, feeling the evidence of last night's fucking still noticeable on Jim's swollen rim. At the stimulation, Jim mewled, sprawling himself against Spock and shoving his ass back to try to get more of those curious fingers where he wanted them.

"Mmmh, please, baby..." he whined before trying to sneak one of his hands under the cover, with a very clear goal in mind.

In a split second, much faster than any human limb could be, Spock's left arm snapped to stop Jim's hand before he could even touch the covers. His hand gripped Jim's with considerable strength, and his features, although he was trying his best to hide it, revealed a sudden surge of panic.

Jim blinked a few times, before looking at Spock completely confused. Spock looked back, eyes wide.

"Spock? Is there a problem?" Jim asked, sounding worried.

Spock breathed heavily a few times and looked around the room, contemplating the sunlight that was illuminating the entire place with a beautiful pink glow.

"The room is..." Spock started. "Entirely illuminated."

Jim looked even more confused than before. "...Yes? It's morning? Why are you saying that?"

Spock lowered his gaze, not answering.

"Spock," Jim said softly. "If you are not in the mood, it's ok. But if there's a problem, please, talk to me?" He kissed Spock's cheek gently, trying to pour as much love and adoration as he could through their newly formed bond. It was exhilarating and foreign, and Jim already knew he'd never get used to how amazing it felt.

"I am...unsure how to breach the topic."

"Try anyway?" Jim suggested, hoping to be encouraging.

Spock seemed to consider how to proceed, then took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the conversation.

"As you know," he started, "There are many differences between Vulcan and human anatomy."

Jim frowned. "Of course I know. What about them?"

Spock sighed, the green flush on his cheeks deepening. They might have had their first time last night, but Spock was as awkward as ever when discussing such matters.

"I fear the...appearance of Vulcan genitalia when not aroused might..." he paused. "Not meet your criteria of attractiveness."

There was a pause, and Jim looked at Spock like he had suddenly grown two heads.

"Spock, I...who gave you this idea about attractiveness and genitalia?" he asked, suddenly at loss. "Moreover - whatever the differences, it can't be that much different than mine. I can still feel it...from last night." he smirked, blushing a little. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't had the opportunity to see much of Spock the night before. They had made out under the covers for quite a long time, and by the time the underwear had come off, Jim had felt Spock's already aroused member against his own. In the darkness of the night and under the covers, he hadn't really looked at Spock's penis with intent. He'd just enjoyed the feeling of being claimed.

Most of the time after that had been spent fucking and melding to form their bond, and Jim had lost any sense of time and space, the only things that mattered being Spock's mind linking with his own and Spock's cock inside him, filling him so perfectly.

The possessive glint made its way back to Spock's eyes for a moment at Jim's naughty admission, but he kept talking. "I perfectly know it is...illogical to feel such insecurity. One does not choose the shape of their own body upon birth. Still...during my time on Earth, I have made the discovery that the particular configuration of Vulcan genitalia might inspire sentiments of mockery among humans."

Jim made a disapproving sound and peppered Spock's cheek and jaw with little kisses. "Baby, it's never illogical to be insecure about something. That said, it's Jim Kirk you're dealing with here. Whatever you got down there, you can be a hundred percent sure I'm gonna find it sexy and beautiful and amazing to work with."

Spock turned his head and kissed him back, gently caressing the hand he had abruptly stopped a few minutes prior.

"Now," Jim continued. "How about you tell me what it is about your anatomy that got you so worried? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'd just like to know, for...scientific curiosity" he grinned.

"We both know that is a lie, James." Spock retorted.

"Maybe it is. Maybe I just want to hear all about my amazing  _bondmate._ " He looked at Spock with his best patented puppy face, his blue eyes sparkling below his long lashes.

Spock sighed. "I am finding it hard to deny you when you're looking at me with such enthralling eyes."

"I can always count on the baby blues. Bones hates me for it." 

His partner knew he'd already lost.

"Very well." he conceded, clearing his voice before resuming his explanation. "Doubtlessly, the most noticeable difference between humans and Vulcans is that Vulcan male genitalia are internal, just like female genitalia. Meaning that, in males, to make reproduction possible the...organ itself is designed to come out of its sheath when properly aroused." Spock's face was impassive, but his voice had a slight pitch to it that betrayed his embarrassment.

Jim smiled. "Internal genitalia. Got it. What's so bad about it? Tons of species, even on Earth, have that kind of plumbing. Why would I find it weird?"

Spock seemed at loss for a few moments. "It was my impression, upon learning about human culture, that human males place a particularly strong emphasis on their external genitalia. Anything different might be perceived as...not ideal, and therefore unattractive."

"Oh, Spock." Jim sighed, suddenly understanding the issue at hand. "You see, human males have been pieces of shit for the longest time - and we have not completely rid ourselves of our shittiness - but...that is pretty retrograde stuff. I don't know anyone who thinks like that anymore."

"I see" Spock acknowledged, suddenly confused. "If that is the case, I can only conclude my suppositions were wrong, though I fail to understand how could I have made such a mistake." 

"Well," Jim explained. "It was a very common - and toxic - kind of thinking in the past, but then luckily things changed. You can find such prejudice in abundance in old movies and literature. Maybe that's where you got that idea. But I promise," he assured with earnest eyes. "We're much improved now. Whatever one's genitals look like, we don't care."

Spock seemed to relax visibly. "That is...extremely comforting to hear."

Jim propped himself on one elbow and stared down at Spock, caressing his mate with his free hand. "More importantly," he continued. "I'm offended, Mr. Spock. You really think I'd be deterred that easily? I'm the  _king_ of alien genitalia. I've seen it all. Internal cocks are old news when you've been fucked by tentacles."

Spock's eyes widened almost comically. "Jim!" he sputtered, clearly scandalized by Jim's bluntness. "You are incorrigible."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't change what you've got for all the tentacles in the alpha quadrant." Jim reassured him, the shit-eating grin firmly back in place. "Last night was amazing, Spock." 

Spock looked at his bondmate with tenderness and a bit of amusement, wondering how in the universe could he have ended up with such an illogical, energetic and unpredictable being. 

"Hey, we're bonded now! I heard that!" his mate protested, half heartedly slapping Spock's shoulder.

Spock ignored Jim's negligible slap in favor of holding him possessively and kissing him deeply, both men melting quickly into the slow slide of lips against lips. Jim's talented tongue found its way inside Spock's mouth and Spock sucked on it hungrily, gently biting Jim's bottom lip when he was done. They tasted and explored each other to their satisfaction, and when they parted, the wet sound produced by their lips filled the room.

"So," Jim whispered, still a little breathless from Spock's attentions, "Would you be amenable to...teaching me a practical lesson in Vulcan anatomy, Mr. Spock?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that could inspire nothing but hilarity. 

Spock gave him a glare at the terrible pickup line, but Jim felt through the bond that he was, if nothing else, intrigued by the idea, and he knew his victory was near. 

"Come on," he pleaded, starting to press open mouthed kisses all over Spock's jaw. "Teach me. Teach me how to make you feel good. I want to. So bad..." he bit his pointy ear when he finally reached it, lavishing it with his tongue right after.

Spock's "Ok" came out a lot more breathless than the Vulcan had intended it to, and he felt Jim's silent cry of victory in his mind as well as on his skin, where the captain's kisses had turned into smiles.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For trusting me, Spock. I promise, I'll make it so good for you."

"Of that," Spock conceded, "I have no doubt."

"Good." Jim said, propping himself up in a more vertical position. "Now, move back and let me perform my husbandly duties,  _talukh_ ." he chirped, trying to maneuver Spock against the high stack of pillows behind them. 

Spock followed his lead, resisting the urge to tell Jim they were not  _technically_ married (...yet), and gently fell back against the pillows in a reclined position. When he was settled, Jim cuddled up next to him, caressing the skin around Spock's navel. 

After appreciating the texture of the skin there for a moment, Jim's hand tentatively reached in the vicinity of Spock's crotch, his eyes searching for Spock's consent before doing anything. Spock nodded, letting Jim know he could proceed.

Smiling encouragingly at his bondmate, Jim let his hand finally find its way below the covers, aiming for Spock's genital area. He felt his way through the mass of silky smooth pubic hair, until his hand found what felt like an opening. It seemed...horizontal, slightly less wide than a human vagina, and with no noticeable extra skin around it. It was also oozing a sticky substance, something Jim recognized from last night when he had taken both their cocks in his hand.

Spock inhaled sharply when Jim's fingers found the edges of the sheath.

"Is this ok?" Jim asked.

Spock nodded, letting his legs open a little bit more.

Another question, followed by a wet kiss on Spock's clavicle. 

"May I look?"

His Vulcan stared down at him with intense dark eyes, and it took but a moment for him to answer. 

"You may."

Jim kissed him softly on the jaw, "Thank you." he murmured, taking his hand out and slowly, slowly uncovering the lower part of Spock's body.

Spock's breath quickened, almost like he expected Jim to be disappointed, but there was nothing but adoration and curiosity in his lover's features. With a parting kiss, Jim moved from Spock's side and kneeled between his open legs. His own cock, half mast due to the hot kisses they'd just shared, bobbed between his legs and even collided with one of Spock's calves while he was moving. Spock stared at it hungrily, looking at it with the same kind of curiosity and intrigue Jim could feel in himself. 

His cock, Jim thought, was probably as alien to Spock as Spock's was to him, and he wondered if his lover found his genitalia overly lascivious and tempting, always in sight and up front no matter the situation. He tried to imagine what a set of external genitals might look like to a species that was used to seeing nothing. He knew he had no reason to feel this way, but he suddenly felt lewd and weirdly exposed.

"Looks like little Jim is very interested!" he joked, moving his hips slightly to make it bounce. He stopped himself from making a laser sword joke, knowing Spock would probably banish him from his bed for at least a few decades, and focused. Forgetting all about his own dick, he went back to what he was doing and massaged his lover's calves and thighs for a moment, appreciating the strong muscles he could feel underneath. Then, he lowered his gaze to Spock's crotch.

It was pretty much what he expected after feeling it with his hand. Now that he could see it, he noticed a slight bulge just beneath the opening, and assumed that's where Spock's dick was when it wasn't out. Other than that, though, the area looked smooth and inconspicuous. Even the testicles were absent, and Jim assumed they had simply remained inside the body like everything else. Had they not been in the 23rd century, on Earth Spock might have received his fair share of mocking and cruelty for looking like he did. Jim's heart broke at the thought that this very fear was what had made Spock so insecure in the first place.

He kissed Spock's knee to reassure him, and tried to communicate all his love and interest through the bond. Spock was still a little uncomfortable from being looked at so openly, but he relaxed slightly at Jim's touch. Jim's right hand trailed lower, gently cupping the bulge there and massaging it in a way he hoped was pleasurable for Spock.

"So, if I have understood correctly, you're not aroused yet, am I right?" he asked, seeing Spock's penis was still sheathed. "Tell me how to make you feel good. Where do I touch? Anything you like in particular?"

Spock inhaled, not sure how to proceed. Then he took one of Jim's hands in his own, and brought it down where Jim approximated the testicles would be, were they visible.

"Actually, I am partially aroused from our previous activities, though still not enough for the organ to come out" Spock explained, "As you can see, even the testicles are internal. They are quite close to the skin, though, and if you touch in this area..." he pressed Jim's palm more firmly against himself, inhaling rapidly at the sudden stimulation "...it is particularly pleasurable."

Jim nodded once in understanding and started working in earnest right away. He pressed his fingers against his partner's pleasure spots with intent, trying to blindly feel the testicles beneath the skin in order to stimulate them directly. Already, he could see the sheath leaking more lubricant than before. 

In a moment of inspiration, he bent down and pressed his tongue on it, gathering up a little gobble of lubricant and making Spock moan and shudder underneath him.

The lubricant tasted nothing like human precum. It was slightly sweet with a spicy aftertaste, something akin to ginger or cinnamon, but not quite. Jim rolled it in his mouth and licked his lips before swallowing, distantly thinking that at least part of its taste might've been due to the quantities of spice tea Vulcans consumed. He smiled at the thought and, seeing the treatment had made Spock feel good, he decided to put his tongue to work, happily lapping at the opening while stimulating Spock's testicles with his hand. 

To make his work easier, he flattened his body on the mattress, getting the chance to offer some relief to his own hard member. He quickened his pace, joyfully sucking and licking at Spock's sheath and swallowing mouthful after mouthful of spicy lubricant, even dipping his tongue between the folds on occasion. His own enjoyment for the act prompted his hips to start rubbing against the bedding, providing a pleasurable but decidedly frustrating friction to his denied cock.

At the change of pace, Spock instinctively arched his back, one of his hands finding Jim's hair while the other one gripped the sheets beneath him.

"Jim...that is..."

Jim stopped licking at Spock's opening, his lover's pleasure glistening on his full lips all the way down to his chin. "Good?" he asked, looking at Spock expectantly.

"Yes." Spock panted. "Very much so."

A toothy grin. "Glad I could be of help." 

Encouraged by how Spock was responding, he started trailing wet kisses from Spock's opening to the hidden testicles and up again, several times. He nibbled at the sheath, feeling the slightly hard presence inside of it making itself known, and covered the entire area with kitten licks.

Then an idea hit him. He grabbed Spock's thighs and looked at him wickedly from behind his crotch. "Do you trust me, Spock?" 

Spock only managed a quick nod, his hair out of place and adorable green spots all over his flushed body.

"Good, cause I think you're gonna love this." Without missing a beat, he grabbed Spock's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing the tight, verdant hole hidden between them.

Spock's breath quickened. He was clearly trying to guess what Jim was going to do. His embarrassment in being exposed in such way was also apparent, but he chose to wait and see.

Never breaking eye contact with Spock, Jim lowered his face until his warm breath was tickling Spock's perineum. Blue eyes mischievous and daring, he finally closed the distance and flattened his tongue on the tiny orifice, licking firmly over its whole surface. Then, loving the alien texture he was savoring, he closed his mouth around it, kissing it like he would a pair of lips.

Spock's shocked gasp did not take long to reach Jim's ears, along with his own name, almost shouted. Jim didn't feel any kind of rejection through the bond, only extreme surprise, so he kept mouthing at the lovely looking hole, covering it in his own saliva and the remnants of Spock's lubricant.

Between gasps and moans and his own bewilderment, Spock managed to crook a breathy "Jim, this is unsanitary."

But he didn't tell him to stop.

Jim interrupted his ministrations for a moment, looking up at Spock's shocked face with an angelic, if not slightly amused, expression. He licked his lips slowly, like he'd just eaten a treat and not someone else's ass. For Spock's rigid Vulcan upbringing, that could very well be the most sinful image he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Nah, I know how clean you are, Spock." Jim assured. "And by the way, this is called rimming. I love doing it, I hope to do it to you many, many times, if you wish."

"I..." Spock was still at loss of words. "Humans are most illogical." 

"That we are." he whispered, his lips touching Spock's skin while he talked. "But don't tell me you're not loving my lack of logic right now." he smiled, before going back to worshipping Spock's hole.

As Jim's tongue enthusiastically went back to lavishing his rim, Spock's head fell back into the pillows and a debauched moan left his lips, every ounce of fight leaving his body. And really, that was all the confirmation Jim needed. 

Encouraged by the sight of Spock's control giving way to pleasure, Jim started working his mouth on Spock's hole with purpose. He teased its center with the tip of his tongue, spearing it and using all the strength in his mouth to breach the tight orifice and start a rhythm not dissimilar to actual fucking. He licked and sucked and worshipped the beautiful ass laid out before him, working his jaw to its limit to bring Spock as much pleasure as possible. Spock tasted sweet, masculine, but also decidedly alien, and Jim felt weirdly addicted to the taste and feel of his lover against his mouth. 

Spock's moans, now no longer controlled, and his features twisted in pleasure were also a fantastic bonus.

Then, out of the blue, Jim felt one of Spock's hand on his hair, tugging up gently, and he reluctantly parted from the green, lovely hole. He looked at it for a second, loving the results of his work. It was as green as it could possibly be, the skin wet and pulsing from Jim's tongue working it with such enthusiasm, and the opening itself was way more relaxed than when Jim had started. He could've almost slid right in, Jim thought. All around it, Jim's morning stubble had left a faint, greenish beard burn.

"Jim" came the breathy voice above Jim, distracting him from his contemplation. "It is time."

He did not understand at first. But then, Spock's hand gave another small tug, and Jim rose to see what Spock wanted to show him. 

When he saw it, he smiled triumphantly. The tip of Spock's penis was tentatively coming out of the sheath, glistening in the juices Spock's body was so generously producing. It was small and a little pointy at the top, but Jim knew from experience it would grow more.

"Oh my god," Jim cooed, lightly rubbing the very tip with his index finger. "Hey there! Spock, It's so freaking cute!"

Spock looked affronted and blushed furiously. "I don't think 'cute' is an appropriate adjective for a penis, Jim."

"But it iiiis" Jim replied. "It's so cute and vulcan-y. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Now let me kiss it, I've wanted to do it this whole time."

Spock almost rolled his eyes, but was happy to let Jim enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Jim bent down and gave the tiniest, gentlest kiss to the glans, his lips getting wet instantly. He then proceeded to circle it with his tongue, gently sucking on it when enough came out to do so. He took what he could in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and stimulating it further. At this point, the act was similar to sucking on a hot, meaty pacifier, and Jim loved being able to use his lips and tongue as he pleased. As the cock got bigger, it would be harder to do so.

It had taken a lot of foreplay to get Spock's cock out, but once Jim had the opportunity to stimulate it directly, he found the process was noticeably quickening. The relatively small organ in his mouth started growing considerably, and Jim felt it take up more and more space in his mouth as he kept sucking on it. When his lips started to stretch, he popped off a minute to see it better and breathe, and he watched as it rose to complete hardness. There was no trace of the sheath now, as it had become part of the base of the cock.

Jim watched the perfection before him with hungry eyes and a sudden need to put his mouth on it. Forever.

Spock's penis was a little different than a human's, but not that much now that it was fully aroused. The tip was slightly pointier than a human cock; it had two ridges below it, and a number of additional, slightly less prominent ridges going all the way down to the base. Jim thought it was for better stimulating the partner, and, thinking about the night before, he silently thanked Vulcan evolution. Exactly like a human cock, it was full of Spock's blood, therefore several shades of green darker than Jim had ever seen on Spock's body. The glans was the greenest part of it, and the color paled a bit around the base.

But most of all, it was absolutely drenched in the same lubricant Jim had swallowed tirelessly just a short time prior.

"I...wow." He told Spock putting a hand on the magnificent cock and pumping slowly. "Spock, fuck."

Ok, he was a little excited and maybe his brain wasn't working properly. But who could blame him?

"I hope," Spock replied, panting at the stimulation. "That this is a positive kind of 'fuck'"

"Are you kidding me?" Jim said, bending down again and giving a long lick from base to top. "This is absolute perfection." He assured, licking his lips. "I love cocks. You know that. And I kinda want to spend my entire life blowing yours."

Spock gasped when Jim's wrist twisted expertly around his shaft. "That would be impractical and almost impossible to achieve, Captain."

Jim laughed. "Oh yes. I don't think the Admiralty would be very pleased if I sucked my first officer off on the bridge." he said, giving a wet kiss to the top, where he could feel a tiny, little slit. "Though I'd like to." He added, eyes as mischievous as they could possibly be.

"I'm starting to believe you, Jim." Spock sounded alarmed.

"Believe it." Jim smiled, his hand now drenched in the lubricant Spock's entire dick seemed to be oozing.

When he momentarily stopped touching it, long trails of it stayed stubbornly connected to his palm, and Jim looked at them curiously, rubbing the slickness between his fingers to get more familiar with it.

"Can I ask you a question, Spock?" 

Spock nodded, his breathing a little erratic. "Affirmative."

"You once told me Vulcans do not sweat or produce much saliva to conserve water, right?" He waited for Spock to nod before continuing. "Then..." he raised his drenched hand. "What about this? Your dick has been going bananas since we started. This is not conserving any water, is it?"

"There is a reason why we produce so much lubrication." Spock explained. "If you recall, we talked about the Pon Farr, the time of mating. As Vulcan males can become quite violent during their time, our genitalia evolved in such a way so we wouldn't risk hurting our mates."

"I see." Jim said, going red in the face. They had talked about Pon Farr before starting their relationship, since Spock didn't want Jim to be with him without fully knowing the risks. Jim couldn't imagine what it would be like, seeing his pristine Vulcan revert to a horny, dominant, almost animalistic being. A part of him couldn't wait to find out. 

While Jim was thinking about his future encounters with a very sexy Vulcan, Spock unexpectedly continued. "This is also why...masturbation is not very practiced among Vulcans." He said, cheeks turning an angry green. "In the past, it was a useless waste of bodily fluids and therefore discouraged for survival reasons, but even now that we have the technology to gather as much water as we need, the practice still isn't common. It is not frowned upon, exactly, we just...didn't evolve to pursue it. Furthermore," he continued. "The physical pleasure we reach from masturbation is minimal. The main source of pleasure for us when it comes to sexual activity is the mental link we have with our mate."

Jim was listening with curious eyes, his hand still on Spock's cock, keeping it hard. "Gosh" he said. "It must have been shocking for you to come to Earth and find out that...pretty much everyone is obsessed with their friendly hand." He gave a slight chuckle, clearly including himself in the list.

"It was...disconcerting, yes" Spock admitted. "But there is also a certain...fascination, for a species like ours, in discovering the habits of a species as sexually active as yours."

"I bet!" Jim laughed. "It's kind of like how humans feel towards Orions, I guess?"

"Not entirely accurate, but an acceptable comparison."

"Then, Mister," Said Jim, looking at his bondmate with his best sultry face. "Let me be your own personal Orion for the day and suck your beautiful cock."

Without waiting for Spock's reaction, Jim opened his mouth wide and swallowed Spock's dick as far as it could possibly go. He sucked on it for a few seconds, masterfully managing the remnants of his gag reflex, before pulling up with a slurping sound and swallowing what he had collected. 

" _Jim._ " A breathy, barely audible moan.

Determined to give the best performance of his life, Jim circled the tip of Spock's dick with his tongue, teasing the slit with the tip, and started giving long, hungry licks to the entirety of the cock before him. Now that it had grown to its maximum size, Jim noticed it was slightly bigger than his own, and absolutely magnificent. No wonder his ass was still sore. He tightened his hole to feel the phantom ache of last night's penetration, and that, paired with the perfect cock he was worshipping, made his own dick leak hot, clear precum on the bedding. He could come like this; rutting on the sheets like a horny teenager, with his mouth full of cock.

Once he started a satisfying rhythm, Jim made it a point to put on a show and make Spock lose every ounce of control he still held on to.

He savored Spock's dick thoroughly, letting his lips drag on it when he pulled up and swallowing as much as he could to stimulate it when it was deep down his throat. The amount of precum Spock was producing now was crazy. Jim barely had the time to swallow a fresh glob of it when more of it filled his mouth. Much of it didn't make it down his throat, instead dribbling down his chin and neck, and Spock's inner thighs and navel weren't doing much better. Jim looked absolutely filthy, his lips red and swollen from being used and his skin drenched in Spock's juices. 

He never once broke eye contact with his mate.

Spock was immobilized. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch this man, this tempting, sexual being work his cock like it was the best thing he'd ever done in his life. Jim's blue eyes were mesmerizing. They shone in the beautiful morning light, a few tears escaping them when Spock's cock went particularly deep, and looked at Spock with a love and adoration that made it hard for him to breathe. He was gasping for air, stuck in his spot, one hand gripping the mattress with so much force he was sure something was going to tear, the other one gentle on Jim's head. Not pushing, just following his movements and caressing the soft mess of his blond hair.

Giving one last suck and parting from Spock's dick with a slurping sound, Jim took some time to breathe and put one of his hands on his head, above Spock's. His fingers tightened on Spock's hand, encouraging him to grip his hair.

"Still trust me?" he croaked, voice hoarse.

"Yes." Was Spock's immediate reply.

Jim grabbed Spock's other hand, positioning it on his head alongside the other.

"Then," he continued, "Use me. Grab my hair, feed me your cock and use my mouth to get off."

Spock's eyes widened, not completely understanding. 

"It's a fairly common practice among humans," explained Jim. "I love doing it, and I'm sure you'll love it too. You have nothing to worry about. If I'm uncomfortable, I'll tap your thigh. Just," He blushed almost demurely. "Warn me when you're about to come?"

Spock was still at loss, but nodded. Up until now, everything Jim had suggested had been a complete success, and if Jim had assured him it was ok, then he would trust his better judgment.

Spock's hands tightened on Jim's hair a little roughly, and a moan escaped Jim's lips at the feeling of being manhandled. Gods, he really loved this.

Jim's hands and arms went back to the mattress to sustain his weight, while Spock slowly and surely fed his cock in Jim's mouth. Like a perfect sheath, Jim took every inch of it, until his nose was rubbing in Spock's pubic hairs.

Then, always pulling on Jim's hair for leverage, Spock raised Jim's head and tried to start a rhythm.

He moved Jim's head on his cock with his hands, reveling in the filthy, satisfied moans his mate was producing at being used in that manner. Vulcan control and all, after a while even he found it impossible to resist moving his hips as well. Whenever he pulled Jim down, his hips went up to deepen the penetration. It was exhilarating, and he couldn't believe how much Jim was enjoying himself as well.

Spock had promised himself to go easy on Jim. He really did. But once he set up a sustained rhythm, all rational thought flew from his head and the only thing that mattered was Jim's hot, wet mouth on his dick. He started fucking Jim's mouth more quickly, the room full of the sounds they were making: Spock's heavy breathing, the squelching sound of Jim's lips against the lubed skin of his cock, and the uck-uck-uck sound of the cock reaching Jim's throat again and again.

Jim's hands tightened on Spock's thighs and he focused on breathing through his nose, his eyes watering and his senses completely overwhelmed by the textures and smells of his Vulcan lover. His lips rutted on the mattress with abandon, begging for some friction on his ignored cock.

It was just a few minutes before Spock's thrusts started to become more frantic and uncoordinated. Jim had almost reached his limit as well, and as Spock pulled him off of his dick, he looked absolutely debauched.

Long trails of tears had escaped his eyes from the effort of deepthroating for so long. His lips had been stretched, rubbed and abused and now were puffy and angry red. His nose was running. And he looked at Spock like he was some sort of divine creature.

"I'm close, Jim"

"I know. Come on. Come on my face." He smiled as Spock put one of his hands on his cock and started a punishing rhythm. "Yeah, baby, feed me your come. I want it, all of it..."

Spock moaned brokenly and, throwing his head back, he let go.

A first spurt of thick, lilac-colored come hit Jim's cheek and Jim quickly opened his mouth to catch as much as he could. The second reached his brow, and the third went directly into his waiting mouth. Spock seemed to come for ages, painting Jim's face and filling his mouth with the sweet, thick substance. Their bond exploded with pleasure and sensations neither of them had ever experienced on their own. Jim felt Spock's orgasm like he would've felt his own, which, he thought, was weird but absolutely awesome, and Spock experienced Jim's happiness in having pleased his mate. Unable to resist any longer, Jim swallowed half of Spock's cock once again, sucking every single drop of come out of it like a starving man. As Spock's release filled his mouth, he groaned and came hard, rutting on the sheets and making a complete mess.

When the last of Spock's come had left his cock, Spock lifted his head and, panting like he'd just run a race, he opened his eyes to look at Jim. 

"Jim, are you...are you ok?" panted Spock, finding it extremely difficult to form complete sentences.

Sweaty and spent, Jim had finally released his cock and was resting one of his temples on Spock's thigh, taking heavy breaths to recuperate the oxygen lost during their exertion. His face was a mess of sweat, come and tears, but his smile could've lit up a whole planet. Having ingested all the come that had made it into his mouth, Jim lazily raised a hand and started collecting more from his face. Every time he'd gotten enough, he lazily licked and sucked on his fingers, making a show for it, and repeated the gesture multiple times to make sure not to miss any.

Spock watched, completely enthralled, as Jim happily swallowed all the come he could get, rolling it in his mouth to better evaluate the thickness and taste of it.

When his face was not completely covered in come anymore, Jim rolled on his back on the other side of the bed, where the sheets were still miraculously dry, and groaned in a clear demonstration that he hadn't regained his speech yet.

Spock took Jim's hand in his own and kissed it, sending wave after wave of  _affection-love-devotion-gratitude-happiness_ , feelings that were storming in his chest like a hurricane, and he knew this man would never judge him for having them. When he was with Jim, there wasn't a single thing he had to hide. Jim loved every part of him exactly like it was, and this morning he had proved it completely.

"Spock," Jim finally replied with a breathy laugh "Gods, I feel  _fantastic_ ." 

He gracelessly forced his body to move just enough to reach Spock and be embraced by him yet again. "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives?" He asked, his breathing still not quite back to normal. "Because I think I just won the boyfriend lottery."

"While I must point out that one cannot, in fact, participate in games of chance in order to gain a partner," Spock specified, caressing and rubbing Jim's sweaty back, "I find myself sharing a similar sentiment, Jim."

Jim smiled broadly at him, eyes shining and looking at Spock like he was the most beautiful man in the world. Which, if you asked him, he absolutely was.

"So." Jim cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, Human Dicks 101. What do you say? I'm not the only one with an alien boyfriend here, after all."

The corners of Spock's mouth raised imperceptibly. "I am...very amenable to the suggestion, Jim." He stopped, a glint in his eyes Jim recognized from when Spock sassed him on the bridge. "Though I must wonder the reason for such a prolonged wait."

Jim's jaw fell and he gaped at Spock for a few seconds. "Oh my god," was the giggly reply. "I have created a monster."

Spock didn't answer, but Jim felt amusement and a generous amount of sassiness coming from his mate, and he couldn't help but kiss him on the mouth to express the incredible love he felt for him.

When they parted, Jim's gaze trailed lower, to where Spock's dick was slowly shrinking back in its sheath, already significantly smaller than a few minutes before. 

"Oh!" He said, reaching down and touching the tip lightly with one of his fingers. "Bye bye, little one! You were amazing. See you next time."

Spock's dick finally retracted completely and Jim, head resting next to Spock's on the pillows, lazily waved at it as it disappeared from view.

He felt one of Spock's mental  _"really, Jim?"_ through the bond, and the laugh that left his body was nothing short of carefree.

 


End file.
